


Bourbon or daniels?

by skyekingsleigh



Series: it's right, just not right now [delena] [1]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Drunken Confessions, F/M, Role Reversal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 15:37:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11443890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyekingsleigh/pseuds/skyekingsleigh
Summary: I’ll tell you,” she nodded, throwing the necklace across the room. “I can tell you now. Just promise me you won’t react until I finish, okay?”Damon looked at her reluctantly, straightening his back. “Why do you have to do it without my necklace?”





	Bourbon or daniels?

**Author's Note:**

> i've been posting a lot lately wow

one- role reversal

-

The only place Elena felt perfectly safe in at the time was her own home. She was hungry, paranoid, sleep-deprived and sexually frustrated. Sure, her argument with Stefan didn’t go pretty well and Jeremy has been MIA since she could remember, which gives her a right to feel those things, but even then she was almost positive she’d still feel horrible. Maybe the amount of deaths she caused was finally catching up to her. 

The only person she wanted to talk to or even just see was Damon. Truth be told, though he always seem to hate her at times, Damon understood her. They have that in common; an understanding no one, even her own family, can replace. If she weren’t so hungry she’d be finding her way to him now. Except that for some crazy, annoying reason, the blue-eyed guy’s blood was more appealing to her than others. His scent was like ice-cold water surrounded by hot drinks on a table in a scorching summer day. It was inevitable that she’d choose him. See, she’ll always choose him. 

No matter the circumstance, she’d always choose the older Salvatore, and it gets really infuriating not knowing the reason why. It’s not only his blood that draws Elena in, no, that was just a bonus factor. It’s all of him; it’s his sparkling blue eyes, perfectly sculpted jawline and how sometimes he dresses more like a vampire than she does. Damon was something and he’s that something that Elena wants and needs in her life. Her whole hundred and fifty something years of living, she’s never encountered a man quite like him. The worst part was that she didn’t know what to do and how to act around him, especially when he’s always glaring at her. When he’s not doing that then he’s friend-zoning her. Elena still couldn’t decide which ones worse. 

“Elena!” _speaking of the hot devil_ , she thought. His voice was raspy in perfect contrast to the eerily quiet night. “Open up,”

She stood from her position on her couch and found her way to the door, opening it without a doubt. If her heart could beat right now, it’d be fighting its way out of her chest. There he was, in all his leather jacket clad glory, staring at her with such intensity it made her shift in her seat uncomfortably. 

“I heard from Stefan…”

“I don’t want to talk about it, Damon,” she dismisses his words, glaring at him before making her way back to her soft sofa. “He’s been a dick and we both know it.”

“Elena,” he dragged out her name, giving her a knowing look. “You know he’s just looking out for you, right?”

“Whatever,” she rolled her eyes. “Why are you here anyways? Don’t you have somewhere to be with _Katherine?_ ” She said the name with so much undeniable disgust that Damon could easily detect it. She didn’t even try to cover up her dislike for the human’s vampire of a girlfriend. It’s not like it’s wrong that she’s a vampire, hell, Elena’s one too, but the fact that Katherine was her friend and she knew of Elena’s unspoken feelings for the guy didn’t help. Honestly speaking, if anything, Elena thought Damon felt something for her. Clearly she had misread every single thing he’s done for her. 

“What do you have against Katherine? Haven’t you been friends with her for nearly a century now?” he retaliated, giving her a weird one over. “And, to answer your question, I’m here to accompany you. You need me and I’m sure Katherine will understand, I’ve known you longer, haven’t I?”

 _Yes, that’s a fact. See, Katherine, he was mine first._ Oh, whom was she kidding? Damon was never hers. The only thing she can associate with him with the word ‘my’ was ‘my friend’ and ‘my friend’s boyfriend’. And that hurt more than Elena would like to admit. 

Trying to shake off her insane thoughts, she acknowledged his words. “Accompany me? How?”

He grinned, somewhat evilly, and it was then that Elena noticed both of his hands hidden behind his back. Giving him a questioning glance, his smile only turned wider. He let his hands show, two different bottles appearing in his clutch. “Bourbon or Daniels?” 

She tried to hide her smile, she really did. But she failed. 

“You should stop being so sweet and caring and irresistible before I lose control and jump you in this couch,” she wanted to tell him. But she had more decency than that. Besides, Damon was her friend, and as much as she’s in love with him, if he doesn’t feel the same way about her then she had no right to force herself on him. Though deep inside, she still somewhat believes that Katherine was compelling him (It’s impossible though, with Damon wearing a vervain necklace and all).  
“How about both?” she smiled before going to her kitchen, taking out two glasses and a few snacks from the cupboard she thought he might like. If he was going to stay with her tonight, she needed to get drunk to help control her urges. Alcohol is the easiest way to anchor her.

He shrugged nonchalantly, smirking. “I can deal with both.”

Before they both know it, they were laughing their asses off on the floor of her living room, Daniels finished and Bourbon, halfway there. Suddenly, the temperature became too hot for Elena, making her pin her long hair up in a messy ponytail. She noticed Damon staring while doing so, making her bite her lip with a smile. “What are you staring at, Mr. Salvatore?”

He blinked quickly before shaking his head and chuckling to himself. “Nothing, it’s nothing, I just…” he trailed off, still glancing at her but now with a cheesy grin painted across his face. “I just like you with your hair like that.”

She hummed, inching closer to him with her eyes slightly narrowed. “And why is that?”

“I just do,” he answered, scoffing.

“Seriously?” Elena deadpanned. “You can’t just say sweet stuff like that and expect me to not want an answer, you know. Now, tell me before I have to force it out of you,” she sing-sang, touching the chain of his vervain necklace with her index finger gently, almost teasingly. 

“You’re so stubborn,” he groaned out loud, throwing his head back. “I just like that look on you, okay? It shows off your face and you’re not exactly _ugly_ , Elena,”

She grinned triumphantly, “Meaning…?” 

“Oh c’mon, Elena, you’re beautiful and you know it.” 

She snatched his drink from him, downing it swiftly, well, maybe more than swiftly. Okay, a little bit of supernatural speed was involved. What? She wants to impress him, all right? Although, now that she thought about it, Katherine probably does that in front of him, too…a lot. 

“So, are you really not planning to tell me?” Damon asks out of nowhere. 

Elena stiffens in her position, breath catching in her throat. “What do you mean?”

“Your fight with Stefan…?”

“Oh,” she sighed of relief. “That.”  
“Yes, that,” he repeats sarcastically. “So?”

Elena sighed again, this time of frustration. “We were arguing about…someone.” _You_ , she wanted to blurt out. “See, I like– no, I love this guy but he’s with someone else. And he seems really happy with her.”

“Wait, someone Elena Gilbert likes actually doesn’t like her back? What? How is that even remotely _possible?_ ” he teased, widening his eyes for special effect. 

“Shut up, Damon. I’m serious.”

“But how come I’ve never heard of him?” he was confused, that much was apparent. “You usually tell me everything.”

“Usually,” she says honestly, shrugging. And she didn’t mean to hurt him, she really didn’t, but she did. It was written as clear as day in his face, and his body language. He suddenly moved a few inches away from her, making Elena’s shoulders drop. “Damon–”

“Look, Elena,” he cut her off. “I know, ever since I’ve been with Katherine, that we’ve been distant. And I tried to understand, really, I did, but I can’t. You have to help me here, okay?” 

She didn’t answer him; afraid she’ll snap and just tell him the truth. _I love you and you don’t love me, how could I tell you that? You love her; I love you._

“Why do I have a feeling that everyone knows what you’re hiding from me and I’m the only one left in the dark?” he questioned, betrayal dripping in his tone. Elena never saw him so desperate and hurt before, and to know that he’s like this because of her? God, she just wanted to take away his pain but she can’t. “Tell me!”

“I can’t, okay, Damon? I can’t tell you. You don’t understand.”

“I don’t, I really don’t.”

She tried to calm herself, running a hand through her now overly messy hair. She glanced at his eyes briefly before her gaze averts to the chain around his neck. Without a second thought, she grabbed it from his neck. 

“Elena, what…?”

“I’ll tell you,” she nodded, throwing the necklace across the room. “I can tell you now. Just promise me you won’t react until I finish, okay?”

Damon looked at her reluctantly, straightening his back. “Why do you have to do it without my necklace?”

“Just trust me on this, okay, Damon? _Please,_ ” she pleaded almost desperately. She sighed again, shutting her eyes for a few seconds before opening them and shifting impossibly closer to his body. Elena reveled on the heat his body had been radiating, and cautiously placed a hand on his broad shoulder. “What I’m going to tell you will probably be the most selfish thing I’d ever say.”

And before she could change her mind, she opened up her mouth and told him. “I love you, Damon Salvatore. I’m in love with you.”

“Elena–“

“Shush, I’m not done yet,” she tells him. “I love you, I wish I didn’t but I did. And it’s because I love you, that I can’t afford to be selfish with you. I’m sorry.” Elena took her time to take a deep breath and caress his face. Slowly, she leaned in and placed a soft kiss on his chin. “God, I wish you don’t have to forget this. But you do,” she nodded.

Without any farther ado, she grasps his face between both her hands and compelled him. “Forget anything that happened tonight. You just came here to comfort me because I got into a fight with Stefan.” She says just as a tear finally escaped her eye. 

Damon blinked a couple of times before looking at Elena. “You okay?” he asks, noting her tear-stained face. 

“I’m perfectly fine,” she forced out a grin. Maybe one day, she won’t have to compel him. One day. Just not now, when his eyes are elsewhere and he could only see her as what she really is to him. A friend.


End file.
